1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the disclosure are related to the field of data storage systems, and in particular, to a frame for receiving a storage drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing have further increased the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage is the use of arrays of Hard Disk Drives (HDDs). A number of HDDs can be held in a container, sometimes referred to as a sled. A sled is a modular unit that can hold and operate a number of HDDs. The HDDs are held and operated in close proximity within the sled, so that many HDDs can be fit into a defined volume. Multiple sleds can be installed in a chassis assembly, with a chassis assembly being installed in racks or other support structures. Consequently, storage capacity can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional chassis assembly or chassis assemblies.
HDDs include a spinning disk. A read head is moved inward or outward with respect to the spinning disk in order to read and write data. These moving components generate vibrations in the HDD.
Each HDD to be included in a sled can include a frame, wherein the frame and HDD are designed to fit into the sled. Consequently, the frame can transmit shocks and vibrations to the sled and to other frames and HDDs within the sled. The transferred vibrations can interfere with operations of the affected HDD or HDDs. The transferred vibrations can disrupt or block the read and write operations in an affected HDD. The transferred vibrations can combine with local vibrations already produced by the affected HDD to produce stronger and more disruptive vibrations than where the affected HDD is operating in isolation. The transferred vibrations can cause increase wear and breakage in components of the affected HDD.